Gender Wars
by Thisway
Summary: Males and Females are at war. No one has any idea when it began but both sides are growing harsher and more angry with the other sides. They have to make a few hard decisons.
1. Gender Wars

This is AU but I tried to keep everyone in character with little changes. Any questions ask this is an opening so everything might not be really clear.

Reviews?

Tori's hands reached for the old stale bread, and began shoving the bread into a small basket as she glanced behind her nervously. Relief tugged at her insides when she neither heard nor saw anyone approaching. She might actually get away with it.

When her hand closed around the final piece the hairs on the back of her neck raised and she instantly froze.

"What are you planning on doing with old bread, _Tori_?"

Tori groaned mentally, _of course. _The young woman turned to greet her sister by adoption with a weary smile. "You're getting really good at being stealthy, Jade." Her nervous laugh filled the tiny kitchen. Jade's mother had taken her and her sister in after their mother was slain when she was five and Trina was six, it was a great honor to be adopted by someone of Mary's status. Tori saw it a great honor but also great responsibility, responsibility Tori didn't really want.

Jade obviously didn't find it funny. The older girl by only a few months took a few steps back from her sister and crossed her arms over her chest giving her an expectant look, annoyance weighing heavily on her features.

"Are you planning on feeding my_ pet_?" She asked innocently blue eyes studying the nervous Tori.

Tori opened her mouth a lie on the tip of her tongue, but one look at her sister who shared their mother's icy, calculating, unforgiving gaze, had all lies vanishing from her lips. One couldn't lie to people with gifts that Mary and her daughter had.

Tori tried to smile again but it looked more like a grimace. "How long do you plan on starving it?"

"It's part of the taming processes…"

"Oh come on, Jade. When we were little we use to talk about how wrong _this_ was. We made a promise that when we turned sixteen we wouldn't have any pets." Tori whispered. Being overheard could land her in hot water.

The older girl's face lost a little of its edge. "We were young and naïve then, things are obviously different now." A sigh escaped her lips. "Hand it over. I'll feed my own pet… builds a good relationship." Her hand motioned for Tori's basket. "If I were you I would worry about my own pets. It's been a few weeks since your sixteenth birthday and you set out your traps, you may have caught one. You wouldn't want it croaking from starvation before you even get it."

Tori's stomach dropped. She hadn't really wanted to check her traps, ever. She hated the idea of having a pet and as a result having to train her pet, but her sister brought up a good point. If her traps had yielded results then she was torturing her pet anyway.

Jade grabbed the basket from Tori. "Mother is also beginning wondering why you haven't checked your traps." It had been said simply, but her helpful warning behind the words didn't go unnoticed. She began walking back towards the entryway, hesitating by the opening she turned to look back towards Tori. "If you don't wanna go alone, I'll go with you. After I take care of feeding my pet and making certain he's still alive." The girl then left vanishing down the hall.

Tori pressed her lips together and sighed through her nose, looked like there was no other choices.

(1-1)

"How do you not remember the location of your traps?" Trina groaned yanking the grey hood from her head. "I don't have all day."

Tori bit her bottom lip looking around her at all the trees and other vegetation. It all looked familiar to her, but it was hard pinpointing. "I half-hearted set'em up that's how." The girl mumbled under her breath. She turned to look at her sister frowning lightly. "I don't remember asking you to come." Tori reminded. She glanced towards Jade who was pulling back her black hood and nodding.

"I actually begged you to not come." The other girl commented simply. "Why do you always bother us?"

Trina pouted. "I wanna have a relationship with my sisters too. Why are you always doing stuff without me."

"Cause your annoying…"

"I remember those trees." Tori announced interrupting her sister's looming bickering pointing towards a pair of thick trees side by side each other, their branches connected high above forming a sort of bridge. "I think its right over there." The girl quickly shuffled threw brush and finally came to a large metal cage.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she got closer. She quietly prayed for the thing to be empty, but it was unlikely considering it had been activated enough to look like a cage now. As she got closer a rock lodged itself in her throat when her eyes landed on the crumpled unconscious form in the cage. Her trap had been successful. He had curly black hair and a thin tall frame.

"You caught one over here too." Trina yelled a few feet away.

"What?" Tori asked weakly her eyes widening. She quickly stumbled to her other trap which had also yielded a success. It was almost unheard of to catch two at a time. This made her sick to her stomach.

"He's good looking too." Trina giggled.

"You're really sick, Trina." Tori mumbled looking over her second catch. He was good looking from what was noticeable from his position in the back shadowed part of the cage. Olive toned skin, a good head of brown hair, and a muscular build. Both seemed to come from money if cloths were an indicator, a royal navy blue blazer and black pants, the colors of the men's army.

"What?" Trina asked. "That's what we get'em for, breeding…" The other two gave her blank stares. "And to fight in the army yada, yada, yada. I'm only saying who wants to breed with something ugly?"

Tori ignored her and walked closer to the cage. He wasn't unconscious like the other one, instead he was awake and watching her. His brown eyes narrowed into slits.

She gnawed on her bottom lip thoughtfully and took her eyes off him for a second. A mistake. In seconds he was up and reaching for her through the bars. Training saved Tori from a torn throat as he tried to stab her in the throat with a hidden blade. Her hand shot out and grasped his wrist halting the blade only inches from her throat. In the corner of her eyes she could see her sisters on either side of her their blades held to his throat.

"Looks like you have a fighter, sister." Trina commented all signs of playful whining gone replaced by an icy seriousness that could rival Jade's.

"Drop the blade, _boy_." Jade used the last word like an insult, it was here.

His stony brown gaze never wavered as he openly stared Tori down; an animalistic growl escaped his lips. "What's with the men and growling like animals?" Trina mused lightly.

"They are animals." Jade announced without missing a beat. "Remove your blade from my sister."

Tori swallowed and sweat lightly trickled down her face. "You _women _need to learn your places." He finally spoke his voice blank. The blade then slipped from his grasp hitting the grassy earth below and he wrenched his wrist from Tori's hold and took a step back. He glared at both of them.

Trina and Jade lowered their weapons returning them to their holsters in their cloaks. Tori also took a step back slightly shaken.

"Do you still believe they need your pity, Tori?" Jade asked almost angrily. Her sister had almost lost her life because of her annoying kind heart. "They don't. We are only doing to them what for a fact is being done to us on the other side. This is a war, Tori. You can't afford to be indulgent in a war." The girl pointed to the male. "Tame him Tori. Break his spirit like we were taught… he's yours now; make _certain_ he becomes a good addition to _our_ army." The girl then turned on her heels and left vanishing down the over grown path.

Tori glanced towards Trina who had also turned to look at her. They both understood why Jade held such hostilities towards males besides it had been taught from birth. What had happened to her had been bad… really bad.

Tori sighed sadly the usually guilty feeling coming to her. What had happened to Jade when they were thirteen, in her mind was her fault as much as those men. She had been with her when she was captured and she wasn't able to stop them. Maybe men were like animals, maybe they did deserve to be tamed. "You should start with the tattoos." Trina told her softly.

Review?


	2. Tattooed Collars

I delete my stories when I don't get a decent amount of reviews for them, I apologize if you like them but it's hard to update if not really driven. Three reviews are good but a lot of effort goes into writing. Thanks for the reviews.

Reviews?

Tattoos

Every female had theirs. Each was a complicated display of lines and shapes with meanings only the woman would understand. Men had no such tattoos – no total absolute ways to grantee obedience. They had tried for years to figure out… how to obtain the indomitable authority the tattoo collar brought with it… draining power and pure harsh pain it would inflict on its wearer. It was a woman's tool, the reason some believed, they were winning the war. They used those collars to break the men they captured and turn them into perfectly behaved attack dogs. Pets.

Tori moved away from the aggressive one and moved to the unconscious male. Her sister stood back watching her sister. She couldn't interfere; this was her sister's time, her rite of passage. Trina had already gone through her last year. She felt bad for her sister who had such a kind heart, and hated hurting anything to have to tame more than one male would change her. Trina believed it had changed her, even though she barely showed it. Having to be cruel and break another human spirit was rough, but necessary.

They more than anyone couldn't let it hesitation be obvious, their adoptive mother being who she is, made it impossible to be one of the woman who didn't own a pet. Mary West is a very important woman in the eyes of the woman's republic and having even one of her daughters even hint at having questionable ideas would ruin the family's reputation. Mary had warned them about ruining her reputation when they were first adopted.

Tori removed a little round green container and rolled it into the cage through the bars. Thick green smoke filled the cage in seconds a little began to seep through the bars but it wouldn't affect her in the lease. A few minutes later the fog had dispersed and she lightly snapped her fingers and the cage came apart as the walls fell and the roof vanished, leaving the unconscious curly haired one lying on the moss covered ground. The green smoke would have taken him into a deeper sleep and would make her tattooing of him easier.

Tori sighed and tried to calm her racing heart as she took a step forward towards her first catch. She reached into her brown cloak and removed an ink bottle and her inking tool. Bending down she began her long complicated mark all around the male's neck with shaky uncertain fingers. An hour and a half had gone by, by the time she had finished. She was surprised to see how clean and precise her work had been accomplished through her nerves.

She examined her work careful to not look at her pet's face it was official, he was hers. For life. Moving back further she closed her eyes and clasped her fingers in front of her. She quickly mumbled a few words that had been drilled into her mind since her younger days. The mark glows a soft blue for a second before fading back to its inky blackness.

She turned to look at her older sister who was nodding her face was shadowed though by the thick leaves of the trees and the lowering sun. Something about her sister's body language told her she wasn't in the least happy about any of this. "Quickly Tori before it gets dark.

More nervous Tori rose to her feet and walked towards the aggressive male's cage. He glared at her from his position standing in the center of his cage. "It won't matter." He told her simply, calmly. "You can't break me."

Tori didn't like how confident he was sounding, not because in her mind she believed he could really withhold breaking, it was because the tough ones always break uneven. Her 'lessons' may drive him insane because of his pride and his refusal to bend. His taming would be hard on her, but harder on him.

Without a word she removed another green container from her cloak and rolled it into his cage, never breaking eye contact with him. It wasn't long before his eyes drooped behind the wall of green fog, and his body swayed before hitting the ground heavily.

The fog dispersed and Tori waited a moment longer before gently snapping her fingers making the walls fall away. She hesitantly walked near him, studying his breathing to make certain he was actually in a deep rest. He was.

The long process began again as she tattooed the marks on his tanned neck. When she finished his marks were clean, she chanted her words and they glowed for a few seconds. She gently stood and looked back towards Trina.

"What now?" She asked her sister.

"Wake them up for we can get back…" Trina explained and rolled her eyes. "Don't hesitate to punish, Tori." She gave her sister some advice.

"How… do I wake them?" Tori asked looking from the tanned male to the lighter one.

Trina looked up from studying her nails, hesitating. "The only way to wake a person from a fog rest, and that's water. I can get Mark to bring you a bucket."

Tori looked at her sister surprised at her mentioning her third pet who she had only captured about a month ago. "You've already tamed him?"

Trina shrugged. "I'm testing him right now." Her sister closed her eyes for a second.

Five minutes later a tall blond male entered the clearing carrying a wooden bucket. He fell to the ground beside Trina's feet. "Mistress…" His gruff voice lightly shook; fear was very evident in his voice.

Tori looked away uncomfortable. The ill feeling entered her stomach again; she couldn't ever make anyone fear her so much their body physically shook in her presence. Honestly she hoped she wouldn't have to. Trina ran her hands through his hair as if petting him. His body had stiffened as if waiting for abuse. It wouldn't come Tori was already aware of that, it was protocol. Confuse them with pain and kindness, never show too much of either.

Tori moved forward and he risked glancing at her. "I'll go to the river myself." She announced softly motioning for the bucket. He hesitated and looked towards Trina for permeation. The older girl nodded.

Tori walked to the river and got water coming back and dumped the whole bucket on the curly haired male. He woke up and instantly putting a few feet between him and Tori. He crouched on the ground his eyes on her. His gaze wasn't as intense as the tanned one, but hatred was there. He then raised a hand to his neck feeling the tattoos on his neck, his look slowly changed to surprise then rage and a tiny hint of fear. His body tensed and she could tell he was going to lung at her.

"Don't even think about it." Her voice came out clearer then she expected. The lump in her throat wouldn't go away though. "You're very aware of what's going on here, and you understand what my tattoo can do to you."

He wasn't listening and he made a move towards her only to freeze mid-step falling to the ground clutching his throat. Her tattooed glowed red around his neck, and he gasped for air and his muscles spasms. Tori bit her lip cringing lightly. She tried to lessen his pain and soon he was left only panting on the ground. "It wouldn't hurt you if you hadn't attacked me."

"I rather die than be a pet." His voice was still laced with pain.

"It won't let you… until I say so." She told him softly moving away from him to the other male. Trina had Mark go get her more water. Tori could feel the glare burning a hole on her face. _They should never look at you in contempt, for that a punishment is a must._ A voice inside her head told her. She then dumped the water on the aggressive male already dreading this encounter.

He was up in seconds and actually scratched Tori's face a little before the collar brought him to the ground grasps for air. She touched her bleeding cheek gingerly as the male gasped and cursed at her feet.

"If you're done with trying to attack me…" Tori says in one breath. "I would like to make it back before night." She glanced at her sister again. She hoped she was doing this right.

"I'm going to kill you." The tanned one made a promised.

"Yeah, just follow me." The girl began walking away glancing at her curly haired pet. Neither moved. She looked back towards them. The tanned one glanced towards the lighter one and nodded one time. The curly haired one nodded back before following her, the tanned one also followed.

"You can't let'em act like that." Her sister commented joining her on the beaten path. Tori nodded feeling sick. She was aware.

Reviews?


	3. Hatred Phase

This chapter is bland in my opinion. I love the reviews I got and I'm happy a lot of people think this is a unique idea.

Reviews?

Mark trailed behind his owner and her sister, he hated thinking of her as his owner but it was true. He belonged to her; she inflicted pain and took it away. He hated her. That was normal…

"Mark…" He cringed at hearing the impatience in her. He came out of his musing and turned towards Trina his eyes on the marble ground below him._ When had they gotten back inside_?

"Yes mistress?" He asked softly.

"Take my sister pets to their rooms… explain the rules to them."

"Yes mistress." His eyes remained on the ground until he heard Trina and her sister walk away. When he was sure they were gone he looked up towards Tori's pets.

They were looking at him in disgust, but it mattered not. He was sure they would be acting like this in weeks… then again maybe they wouldn't be, Tori is their owner after all. They all were aware of Tori's softness.

"Follow me," He announced simply beginning to lead them down a hallway which was lined with doors and pictures of the West clan. He turned down another hallway into Tori's hallway, which had no occupants yet. He opened a door which was small in size with a double bed on both sides of the wall. "Pick a bed." He waved a hand around the room.

"You really allow them to treat you this way?" He looked to the one who had spoken.

He laughed lightly. "I don't 'allow' anything, but it is what it is." He looked them over. They were certainly planning something; members of the men's army didn't foolishly get captured so easily, especially two at a time. He mentally sighed. Whatever reason they had come here for, they wouldn't make it back unscathed, if at all… underestimating the woman was a mistake, a _big _mistake.

"You're a man." The tanned one commented like it was supposed to mean something. "I'm Beck Oliver by the way and he's Robbie. How many men are in this place anyway?"

Mark couldn't really place it but for some reason their names sounded really familiar, but quickly discarded that line of thought. Names didn't matter much anymore. He instead focused on the question asked, he mentally began going over the amount of males he had met. "Including their mother's…?" He asked tapping his chin, "between fifty and eighty men, mostly their mother's."

The other two males stared at him. "Why hasn't a revolt happened?" Robbie asked bewildered.

Mark paled and bit his lip glancing behind him nervously. "A revolt…" He moved closer to them and whispered harshly. "Do you have any idea who their mother is?" He unconsciously rubbed his tattooed neck. "Mary West, is who. How do you stage a revolt against a person like her and besides I'm sure you've noticed these impressive things." He lifted his chin and showed his throat. "Look, I can't afford any more hurt, and that means I'm going to leave you guys to your mess." He quickly escaped from the room.

(1-3)

Tori found Jade in the back of their home her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared into the wood in front of her. Tori hesitated on approaching, and if it was for the tiny unnatural red head beside her fuming sister, she would have turned around. Tori was only aware of one clan of woman people who used dye to change hair color, The Valentines. She also was only aware of one Valentine that could stand beside an angry Jade without fearing for their life.

"Cat," Tori yelled happily hugging her small friend tightly. "How have you been?" She looked her younger friend over trying to see if any changes had come to her in the five weeks she had been away. The Valentines had rituals pertaining to coming to age that would happen weeks before the girl's actual sixteenth birthday. The only difference Tori could see was that Cat's hair had gone from the light pinkish red color to a deeper red. She was almost old enough to have her own pet.

The girl giggled hugging Tori again. "Great…" She gently pulled back from Tori looking the taller girl directly. "How are you? Your sixteenth birthday was a few weeks ago…" She announced softly. She wasn't even trying to hide how worried she was for her friend.

Tori lightly shook her head and sighed. "I don't really wanna talk about it, but what about you turn sixteen next week."

"Damn it," Jade's angry hiss made them both jump and turn to look at her. "What in the hell is taking him so long?"

Cat lightly sighed her eyes darting to Tori then nervously back to Jade. "You made him run around one-hundred and fifty times already… he likely fainted." Cat began playing with her hair, uncertainly.

Jade growled ignoring her and stalked away in search of her pet.

Tori shared a worried look with Cat. "I think she is starting to like this… having someone to take her frustrations out on."

Cat's eyes widened. "She's going to hurt him?"

Tori nodded sadly at her friend. "She has to…"

"No… I don't believe that. It has to be other ways." Cat announced with compete certainty.

Tori sighed. "You don't understand yet…"

"Yes I do." The red head said quickly. Her eyes misted over with tears. "We all promised we wouldn't be like our mothers. Tell me you're not going to hurt yours too."

Tori was quiet as she avoided Cat's gaze. It was impossible to tell her she hadn't hurt her pets when she had, but options were limited. "I-I…" Cat glared at her and turned away from her, her dark orange cloak swooshing around as she quickly walked away.

(1-3)

They ignored her when she walked into the room which was given to them. She had expected nothing less. She had put if off for as long as she could, and had gone a successful week before receiving a letter from her mother asking how things was going. It was a nice letter… too nice. It was obvious that her mother was very aware of her 'slacking' off. She hadn't added them to the registry yet and that was mostly because their names were a mystery to her.

They were lounging on their respective beds staring up towards the ceiling. Their men's army uniforms were gone replaced by the very simple brown tunic black slacks all men in the clan wore. They had been behaving nicely… too nicely.

As she remained in the entryway simply being ignored, she thought long and hard about what needed to be accomplished. By now if her schooling was any indicator, they should be in extreme pain and recovering from a long harsh week of physical pain. Part one, also called the hatred stage. Men naturally hated woman but after this stage a whole another stage of hatred was to be born that would fade into hopelessness, then fear. By the end of the month they needed to fear her enough to call her mistress and beg for their own pain. Tori had her doubts.

"Up," she tried to keep her voice from betraying her true feelings. They didn't even glance at her. She licked her lips and closed her eyes sighing. Seconds later they both were on the ground grasping for air and shaking. She quickly broke the connection hoping she hadn't hurt either of them too bad. She opened her eyes finding them both in conversation, ignoring her, testing her.

Tori felt like crying. She really, really wanted to avoid hurting them, and it was obvious they were becoming immune to the level of pain she was sending through the collars now. She had no plans on going higher.

She left again closing their door behind her. She walked through the home until she found herself in front of Trina's bed room. She raised her hand to bang on the wooden door but it opened before her hand even touched it. Marlo, Trina's second pet was pulling his shirt over his head. Seeing Tori he quickly lowered his eyes.

"She's asleep…" He told her quietly. He began smoothing out his bed hair.

Tori face reddened. "I need her uh… bag."

Reviews?


	4. A Pharse of Hurt

I'm really sorry about updating so slow. My ideas for this are all over and I wanna make this as good as I can.

Reviews?

Jade eyes skimmed over the crisp piece of paper in her hands, her eyes going over the words over and over again. A tired sigh escaped her lips. This was going to be bad… not for her, but it none the less she would end up in the middle of it.

"Is something wrong?" A strangled voice asked from behind her. She could hear her pet panting behind her. She guessed she had accidently been punishing him. She checked her emotions and closed the connection between them, and then she folded the letter setting it back onto the table. Then she carefully got from the table her breakfast untouched.

"No," she told him facing her pet. "Finish my breakfast for me, Andre. Then go bathe you smell like a mutt." Without another word and without even sparing the quietly fuming boy a glance left out of the room. She looked for Tori first and found the girl missing from her room, and reluctantly searched for Trina.

She roughly kicked the older girl's door making the wooden door shake. It was swung open a moment later by one of Trina's pets who opened his mouth to say something, Jade face twisted in disgust, and shoved by him entering her sister's darkened room. She glared down at her slumbering sibling wondering why the girl was still asleep at eleven in the afternoon. She harshly smacked Trina's naked back making the girl jump awake.

Trina seeing who it was quickly covered her exposed chest with her arm and glared. "Not exactly what I like to see in the morning."

"The feeling is mutual." The clothed girl sneered.

"Then why are you in my room?"

"Mother is coming home."

Trina's eyes widened. "As in now?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "No as in next fall… yeah now. She will be here tomorrow if not as early as midnight." Trina frowned and quickly scurried off the bed a sheet wrapped around her body ignoring Jade. "Have you seen, Tori?"

Trina stopped her mini freak out and shrugged. "No she isn't in her room?" Jade lightly shook her head.

"She came by earlier." The male quietly standing in the corner finally spoke up. "She came and got your black bag, Mistress."

The girls shared a look of surprise. "Oh, I have to see this." Trina said quickly moving quickly to her closet.

"No you have to clean and finish signing those forms you've been slacking on." Jade made her stop her frantic dressing. "I'll find, Tori."

"You're no fun…" Trina whined.

(1-5)

Jade frowned and crossed her arms, her eyes trained on her sister who was practically begging her pets to tell her their names. It was disgraceful and completely humiliating, but honestly she had expected as much from Tori.

Her 'sweet' little adopted sister wasn't even using the collar to inflict any sort of pain on the males. The mental link was the weakest and simplest form of pain she could inflict on them – she could results a lot faster, she couldn't understand why Tori wasn't at least using that if she lacked the heart for more conventional methods. She could always go the quick and effortless rout. One little artless phrase was all it would take to stop these 'animals' disgusting display of disrespect, and would forever make them think before ignoring her again. It was a rarely used punishment, but more result inducing then anything but it was always considered_ too_ easy. Almost even cruel, Jade was aware her sister would never say the artless phrase unless…

An idea began forming in the black clad girl's mind. Her blue irises fell on the tanned mutt who had a smug smirk on his face. He had the temper she could tell.

She moved confidently into the room getting the attention of the mutts first. Her sister turned around a second later a nervous smile gracing her lips. "Jade," Tori greeted.

Jade ignored her and walked directly towards the tanned mutt who was lying lazily on the bed. He watched her suspiciously. She reached out and slapped him. Thick silence followed the loud slap, as the male touched his bleeding lip. In seconds he was on top of her on the ground his hand wrapped around her throat.

Jade had expected this; it was exactly what in her mind she hoped would happen. He tightened his hold on her.

"Jade!"

"You thought I was just going to let you choke me bitch?" He growled his eyes locking with hers. Wild and angry eyes made her heart began to hammer in her chest.

"It's not working." Tori yelled as she tried to use the connection to get him off her sister.

Jade's hands wrapped around the assaulting hand her vision becoming spotty. "S- Say it."

"B-but…" Tori hesitated.

"H-He's cho- choking me Tori," She was really beginning to worry Tori would let him choke her to death.

"B- Bad boy," Air instantly returned to her lungs as his hand was removed from around her throat and a blood curdling scream tore through the room. Jade quickly sat up holding her bruised neck and watched in amazement as her sister's pet's body trembled violently as anguished moans streamed from his lips. Blood trickled from his nose and ears.

"M-make it… stop!" He managed to get out.

Jade looked up towards Tori who was shaking her head, her eyes wide. "Tell him to ask you for forgiveness. It's the only way to stop it."

Her sister bit her lip and walked towards the now silent and shaking male it was a wonder he was still conscious. "Y-you have to apologize."

"I- I'm sorry…" He whimpered.

Tori walked towards him bending down she gently touched his sweaty face, her stomach churning. "G-Good Boy," She watched as pain left his body and his shaking turned less violent.

Jade got onto her feet walking towards the traumatized male. "Now, what's your name?"

"Beck," he answered without hesitation.

Jade let out a shaky breath her eyes going to the curly haired pet looking completely horrified. _Break the tough one the weaker will follow. _"Your?" She asked him.

"R- Robbie." He answered quickly.

Jade then turned to look at her Tori who was lightly hyperventilating her eyes still on the trembling Beck. "That's how it's done, Tori." Jade announced simply. "I need to talk to you in the hallway, Tori."

Reviews?


	5. A Family

A few questions should be answered in this chapter and new ones may surface. New chap now.

Reviews?

He made certain the females were truly gone before moving. Shaking the fear and shock from his bones Robbie quickly moved from his bed to help his trembling comrade into a sitting position leaning him against his bed behind him. Robbie had never seen anything like that. A phrase was all it had taken to bring down his usually strong and brave leader. One artless phrase had him _begging_. They had seriously underestimated the women's tattoos. They may have made a mistake with this rescue mission, it was becoming horribly clear that maybe they would be the ones needing to be rescued.

"Are you alright?" He asked his removing his hands from the other male's shoulders when it became obvious that it was hurting him.

Beck's head dropped forward his chin hitting his chest and a ragged breath escaped his lips as he tried to get his body over the amount of pain that had just coursed through his body. "My insides felt like they were melting." He announced simply and wiped the trail of blood dripping from his nose.

Robbie leaned back on his heels his eyes on his hands. "I think this was a mistake. If Andre…" He trailed off not really sure what he was going to say.

Beck groaned and leaned his head back cautiously not wanting to cause himself any more unnecessary pain. "We're here now, Robbie." It wasn't necessary for Robbie to tell him how much of a mistake this was, he was already aware. This through a wrench into their plans but as a squad captain he always had a plan.

(1-5)

Tori nervously combed her hair, her eyes trained on the large wooden doors. Their mother would be walking in any minute now. Tension was in the air. The maids and servants still ran frantically around the home cleaning and making certain everything was perfect. Her mother's grand collection of pets had entered from their usual home on the border of the West clan's property and stood silently in the foyer waiting on Mary West's arrival, lining both sides of the wall. "How do I look, Tori?" Trina asked.

The younger girl turned to look at her sister. Her eyes trailing down from Trina's curled brown mane to the bright yellow dress. Tori mentally cringed at how bright it was.

"Could you have chosen anything brighter?" Jade chimed in from beside Tori. Her sarcasm had not gone unnoticed.

Trina eyes narrowed before rolling her eyes. "I don't remember asking you, _Jade_." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're the one that's going to hear about it… remember when mother told you to stop dressing so gloomily."

Tori's eyes darted towards Jade who had made an attempt at it. Instead of black she was wearing dark blue… Tori lightly shook her head.

"This isn't gloomy." Jade looked down subconsciously before looking back towards Trina over Tori's head. "What are you trying to do? Blind her?"

"I'm sorry for being late." A deep voice interrupted the girl's argument making them all turn around. The tall male bowed his head. On his left was a little blond haired boy who was staring openly. The man without even looking up pushed the boy's head down.

Tori grinned at her little brother when the boy fought against the heavy hand on his head to continue looking. He gave Tori a toothless grin back.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It would have been your head if she would have gotten here before you." The blue eyed girl sneered at her little brother when he looked at her. He yelped and quickly hid behind the man, who is his caretaker. The corner of Jade's lips tugged upwards. "What are you afraid of little brother?"

"You're a witch." Trina mumbled shaking her head.

"You're one to talk. Ms. I fuck every pet I get."

Tori groaned, "Tyson." She motioned for the little boy to take her hand ignoring her sisters bickering. The little boy gave her a wide innocent grin when he took her hand, which made Tori's heart clench painfully in her chest. Her little brother in a sense was the reason she was so against everything the war stood for. Though he was treated fine because of who his mother is, and being raised with woman which could be the reason he was so sweet. Tori still had problems believing all men were natural monsters who needed to be _tamed_. Taylor proved that it wasn't really true in her mind.

The heavy doors swinging open made the air grow thick, and instantly everyone froze. Trina and Jade quit arguing, the males lined up around them noticeably tensed, and Tori subconsciously squeezed Tyson's hand before letting go.

Tori swallowed as a brown haired man entered first – their mother's favorite. His eyes surveyed the foyer before taking a measured step away and bowing his head. A second later a tall blond woman with Jade's blue eyes entered the room. In a few graceful quick steps the woman was standing in front of them.

She approached Trina first. "I read you've gotten another pet?" Was the woman's greeting, none of them had expected anything different.

"Yeah… I mean yes, I did mother." Trina smiled weakly catching her mistake.

"Good," Mary said moving on to Jade completely skipping over Tori and Tyson. "Tell me my real daughter… why do you still only have one?" Her blue eyes slid briefly to Tori. "Even Tori has two."

Jade's jaw noticeably clenched. Tori realized that her usually stoic, rule obsessed sister had been slacking – she being the one and only blood related daughter of the best male tamer, she was expected to be the best also. _Why?_ Tori couldn't help wondering why Jade was seemingly holding back.

"She caught more than one at a time. It was by default,_ Mother." _Jade lightly defended herself. Her tone was obviously lacking its usual sharpness.

"You are _my_ daughter. You are expected to be the best." Mary didn't wait for a response before moving back to Tori.

Tori an overwhelming feeling to take a step back as the woman's eyes studied her. "How is training going, Tori?" The woman wasted no time. Tori slowly opened her mouth to answer. "I would like to see them. Once I take a rest."

Ignoring the little boy beside Tori and every other male in the room the woman turned and gracefully walked through a doorway already being held open for her, gold cloak flowing behind her. With her departure the air in the room became lighter leaving behind a numb Trina, an angry Jade, and frightened Tori.

(1-5)

It was a short and quick journey to Cat's home. All one had to do was travel down the gravel path behind the West clan's main house, walk around their pet house and take a quick path through the woods. Tori could always tell when she had entered the Valentine's land when tall red bricked homes came into view.

The Valentines were a much larger clan then the Wests, with ten main families and about one-hundred branch families. They needed a lot of land, and they had it.

Tori shuffled up a grassy hill giving quick greetings to the red haired females. Cat's home was in the center of the clan's land, her grandmother being the clan's leader.

"Victoria Vega West."

Tori turned around at hearing her name being called. An easy smile found its way to the girl's lips as Cat's grandmother approached her in a quick limping shuffle.

"I was just coming to find you." The old woman breathed. "I guess you being here means Cat is not with you." The woman leaned heavily on her cane.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked concerned.

"As you are aware today is Cat's birthday… she ran away after refusing to take a pet." The woman said sadly. "We have others out looking for her but we all are aware that Cat will not be found unless she wants to be found. Though I'm sure you as her closest friend can find her."

Tori nodded. "I'll find her, Lady Valentine."

Reviews?


	6. In A Bowl

Hope you like this chapter

Reviews?

"Cat," Tori called cupping her hands over her mouth. She carefully stepped over a fallen branch as she made her way through the tall trees. Her eyes scanned the tree tops for any specks of red, which would tell her that her friend was around.

Tori wasn't really sure which tree her small friend was hiding in but it was one of these. Ever since they were little, the girl would always climb a tree when upset.

Finally the girl spotted a speck of red high up in a large tree almost completely hidden by thick green leaves. "Cat, you heard me calling you." Tori yelled from the base of the tree. The girl received no answer. "I'll climb up if you're not going to climb down." Tori warned. Still no response, it was obvious her words weren't believed.

She began climbing the tree grunting loudly on purpose as she with difficultly pulled herself up.

"What are you doing?" Her friend's timid voice reached her ears as she continued to climb.

"Climbing the tree…"

"You're too heavy!" Cat cried worriedly.

"Gee, thanks Cat." Tori hesitated about five branches off the ground.

"I didn't mean it like that." Cat whined. "You're too heavy to climb trees… you're going to hurt yourself."

"Then you climb down." Tori yelled up almost losing her balance. Cat was quiet, "well, I guess I'm coming up then." She began climbing again.

"Alright, alright… I'll climb down." Tori could hear the younger girl pout. Letting out a quiet huff of relief, Tori carefully climbed back down the tree.

When Tori reached the bottom it wasn't long before Cat had joined her. Cat ignored Tori and began walking away.

Tori frowned and quickly followed. She guessed the girl was still angry at her. "Are you planning on going any place in particular?" Tori asked. "I might come along if you found a place to go…"

Cat came to a stop and turned to give Tori a stricken look. "I can't… have a pet."

Tori watched as Cat nervously played with the ends of her dyed her. She tried to think of the right words to say, but came up blank every time. "Cat…"

"It's wrong!" Cat yelled her voice echoing for some reason.

"You can't run away, Cat. What if you get captured by the men's side?" Tori asked. "They'll make you _their _pet."

"That really doesn't mean what women do to them right either." Cat announced softly.

"I agree…" Tori told her. "But we can't really do anything about it right now, Cat." A smile appeared on Tori's face. "One da-"

"We'll change the world." Cat finished smiling back sadly. "Why are you here anyway?" Cat asked. "I mean didn't your mom come back today?"

Tori sighed remembering why she had gone looking for her friend at first.

(1-5)

Tori looked between Robbie and Beck and bit her lip nervously. They had been compliant for now, and both stood on the wall facing her. Though he had followed her orders Beck glared at her openly, which worried her considering her mother was on her way.

"Can you not glare at me?" The girl whispered her eyes darting nervously towards the closed door that led into the hallway.

The boy face remained in its intense glare before his brows unfrowned and his jaw unclenched to a neutral expression. She breathed a sigh of relief. A minute later the hall's door swung open and in walked her mother with her favorite.

Tori sucked in a quick breathing taking note of her mother's odd smile when her eyes landed Beck. _Weird…_

"Mother…" Tori trailed when the woman approached Beck completely shattering his personal space. Tori shifted nervously.

"Do you have any idea who son you captured, Tori?"

Tori blinked, surprised by her mother's pleased tone – the woman was excited. "No…" She became horrified when the woman's hand gripped Beck's chin. The male face was twitching with annoyance. He tore her hand away from his face much to Tori's horror. He was pinned on to the wall by Mary's pet in seconds; the other male's elbow shoved into his throat his head hitting the wall hard. Beck gurgled. The man shot Robbie a look of warning.

Mary dusted imaginary dust from her as she regained her composer. Her unsettling smile never leaving her face, "The Men Republic president's youngest child." The woman crossed her arms over her chest. "He has a lot of fight left in him though… maybe a little time outside will do him some good. Don't you agree, Tori?" She took her eyes off Beck to look towards Tori. Her eyebrows rising simultaneously, she was daring Tori to disagree.

No other choice Tori nodded avoiding Mary's gaze.

(1-5)

By nightfall Beck had a heavy metal collar around his neck which was attached to a thick wooden stake in the ground by a chain. He was as cool as a cucumber. No yelling, no cursing, no anything. The young man simply sat on the brown earth underneath him, his back leaning heavily on the wooden stake his arms lazily resting on his legs. He looked oblivious to how demeaning this position was, only Tori wasn't fooled.

Tori watched him her bottom lip captured between her teeth and her arms folded over her chest. It was unlikely that he would be as confident in the morning as he is now. The bugs would get him tonight and the blazing sun would get him in the morning. Dehydration will set in by midday and his skin blistered…

"He's a tough one." Tori whirled around her hand over her chest.

"Why do you always do that?" The girl asked Jade who looked amused by her reaction.

"I don't like him." Jade continued ignoring Tori's question. Her hand subconsciously rubbed at her neck.

"You don't like any of them." Tori reminded.

"Am I supposed to, Tori?" Jade asked and gave Tori a funny look. "Tell me Tori which _mutts_ do you like?" Tori flinched at her sister's terminology for the males.

Tori stammered, "Tyson… you shouldn't call him a mutt."

"I didn't… but he is what he is." Jade rolled her eyes. "Mother wants us to spare our pets to determine their level of training."

"He's tied up…"

"Your other one, Tori…" Jade reminded. "You have two."

"I guess…" Tori scratched at her head.

Jade gently shook her head in disbelief before walking away from Tori towards the chained male. A smirk appeared on her face and he blinked at her but his eye twitched. Jade noticed. She had to admit he was doing a good job at hiding his emotions.

"Good boy…" She mocked before walking away.

He had held his composer… barely.

Reviews?


	7. Sparing Blisters

It's been a while and I'm sorry. It's been really hard to think of how I wanna move this story forward.

Reviews?

Robbie matched Andre's step for step which resulted in them circling each other. Both wanted to avoid making a move to attack the other.

"I'm not going to fight you, Andre." Robbie announced to his friend. The morning sun blinded him as he came to a stop causing Andre to stop also.

Andre moved a little until Robbie could see him properly. "Pretend we're back at home. It's only sparing, Robbie." Andre had no idea how Robbie and Beck had gotten themselves into this mess but he was sure it had something to do with him.

"But…"

"I thought I told you to spar… I don't remember saying dance." They both shot a glance towards the annoyed Jade and the nervous Tori.

"Come on, man." Andre announced quickly. "Tori's nice… her sister not really. I don't wanna make her angry. I'm not going to attack you unless you fight back… you already suck at it." Andre was worried about his skinny friend who was more of a planner then a fighter. The brains of the group so to speak, and he had always gone easy on him in sparing back home but if ordered he wasn't really sure if he could disobey not going all out.

"Fine…" Robbie huffed.

Andre took a wide but heavy swing at him and Robbie quickly ducked out of the way. Robbie was surprised his friend had actually put his full power into it. If he hadn't moved he would have been unconscious. He barely moved out of the way of another powerful punch that landed on his shoulder and spun him around and made him stumble backwards.

Wincing he blocked a kick headed towards his mid-section, but wasn't as lucky for the one that hit his head. He landed on the ground with a bone cracking thud. Another foot landed harshly against his side, it wasn't at full strength so no ribs were broken. He was able to roll out of the way of another blow and was quick enough to get on his feet again.

A little unstable Robbie quickly put a lot of space between himself and Andre his hand to his side. As Andre attacked again Robbie used his only one up on Andre, and that is speed.

He quickly ducked under Andre's arm he threw a leg up connecting with Andre's abdomen making him stumble backwards. Then he used his elbow to smash against Andre's face. The bigger boy was only momentarily stunned as he quickly recovered tackling Robbie.

They rolled around for a bit exchanging blows. It wasn't long before Andre was on top of Robbie one hand around the curly haired boy's neck, the other reared back into a fist ready to finish Robbie.

"Enough!" Jade's yell echoed, and Andre instantly froze. Adrenaline quickly seeped from his body leaving the young man horrified at what he had done to his friend. He quickly got from atop him his bloody hands shaking. He felt a breeze blow by him as Tori checked on the conscious but haggard breathing Robbie.

"I'm sorry man." Andre mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked Robbie who gave her a strange look with his one good eye.

He coughed and groaned holding his side. "No I'm fine…" His tone was laced with sarcasm and they all caught it. Tori looked sheepish, Andre looked troubled, and Jade made a sound of amusement?

They all turned to look at her all taking note of the amused smirk on her face. "You'll get used to her and her dumb questions…" She announced simply. Her eyes slid to Andre, "let's go." She began walking away back towards the house; Andre followed a moment later shooting Robbie one last glance of remorse.

"She's in a good mood." Tori mumbled to herself, watching her sister walk away. She turned to look Robbie. "Can you walk?" The male was already rising to his feet; he lightly stumbled before catching his footing. "I guess so…"

They took another path back inside one that would go by the wooden stake. Robbie limped behind the girl, his eyes widened when they fell on Beck who was chained to a stake like an animal. Beck's skin was an inflamed red and his head was bowed and his shoulders slumped, and he looked unconscious.

Anger and guilt filled Robbie's gut as he looked at his comrade and leader look so… defeated. His angry eyes turned to look towards Tori only to find the girl gone, his eyes darted around the yard finding the Tori returning from inside the building a cup in her hand. He watched as the female approached his friend – he was certain she was breaking a rule here. His eyes widened when Beck batted the cup away from him, hitting it out of her hand making the liquid pour out mudding the brown dirt it wetted. Tori barely seemed effected by his obvious show of disrespect as she quickly picked the cup up again and returned inside coming out again. This repeated three more times before the girl approached him with the cup.

"He needs to drink it." Tori told him simply handing the cup to him. He nodded weakly, slightly surprised and not really sure how to think. He approached his friend bending down to his level though his body protested it.

"You have to drink it, Beck." His friend's head shot up at hearing his voice.

"W-what," he coughed his voice rough. "What happened to you?"

Robbie grinned sheepishly. "Andre beat me up." He then shoved the cup into Beck's face. "Are you going to drink it?"

Beck took the cup with a blistered hand and took slow thoughtful sips. "He's alright…?" He asked between drinks.

Robbie nodded. "The one in the black cloak has him. He looks fine though, a little thin…" Robbie glanced behind him towards Tori who was watching patiently. He lowered his voice. "I think you should play along until we can find a way out of here."

Beck looked physically sick with the idea. "You mean eat when they tell me to eat, fight when they tell me to fight, following them around – act like a dog?"

"Yeah," Robbie answered honestly. "We can't get out of here if they kill you."

Reviews?


	8. Wars Are Never Won

I'm back, finally. I'm not really sure if this will be any good. I hope it is.

Reviews?

Beck's fists clenched at his sides as Tori applied a foul smelling substance to the burned parts of his face. He hated that he had to allow her to touch him, but he had decided to take Robbie's advice and play along… for now.

His eyes lingered on her face as she concentrated on attending to his wounds. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed at her act. He was certain her silly kindness and naivety was an act. Females raised on the woman's side held no compassion, no kindness; it had been lesson number one when young. Women of the female's republic could not be trusted; they were all witches and seductresses. He had been taught only to moderately trust his own mother and sisters, but never trust a female from the other side.

Tori noticed his glaring and slowly removed her finger from his face. Her lips parted to say something but behind her the room's door opened.

"Are you ready?" Jade asked impatiently. "She's your friend not mines. Why am I coming to check her traps again?"

Tori moved away Beck and rolled her eyes. "Cat is your friend Jade." The girl looked towards Robbie who was standing silently on the wall. "We're ready."

Robbie gently pushed himself from the wall ready to follow Tori out of the room.

"Wait," Beck called. "Can I come too?" He asked as politely as he could.

Tori actually seemed to be thinking it over. "No," Jade answered. She looked towards Tori and frowned. "He can't be trusted, Tori."

Beck ignored Jade and focused on Tori. Tori looked between her sister and Beck.

(1-5)

"I think you're forgetting on purpose." The black cloaked girl accused annoyance lacing her every word.

Cat frantically shook her head so much her hood fell from her head. "No I'm not really…"

They grew quiet again as they made their way through the thick vegetation, the females movements light and soundless over the fallen twigs and rocks. The males trailing behind them weren't as graceful, as black boots crunched heavily over fallen leaves and twigs.

Jade removed her hood and turned to face them rage flashing in her blue eyes. "Why are you idiots walking so loud?" She growled. "Don't lie to me and tell me this is how you normally walk."

Andre, Robbie, and Beck glanced at each other, communicating without even opening their mouths. Growing up together gave them the ability to easily read each other's facial expressions. Of course they weren't walking quietly, they wanted the girl's to run into trouble.

"You shouldn't be mean, Jade." Cat announced innocently.

"Mean? These _mutts_ are trying to draw attention to us." The girl shot back. "If you would hurry and find your stupid traps we could get all this over with."

"Jade…" Tori began.

"_Tori…_" Jade mocked. "She's totally stal-"The girl cut herself off her body tensing and she glanced towards Tori, who had also tensed her eyes frantically darting around them. Tori's hand had slid into her brown cloak.

Tori and Jade only had seconds to duck and to reach out for Cat bringing the red head with them. Behind them a dagger was lodged into a tree in-between Andre and Beck who had simply took a step out of the way of the flying projectile.

They didn't have much time to think before a rain of daggers fell from an above, and made them all separate to avoid them. Jade was just regaining her composer when a flash of red and black appeared in front of her and instinct had her taking a back successfully avoiding the masked male from plunging a blade into her stomach. Her foot came up and she quickly kicked the black blade from the gloved hand while reaching into her cloak and with perfect aim tossed her own blade at him. He quickly dodged. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye the girl had to dodge another attack from another masked male. Another dropped from a tree behind her…

Tori successfully connected her blade with a masked male's throat and he crumpled when she removed it. Her eyes darted around her quickly taking in Cat handling herself against her own opponent, and Robbie, Andre, and Beck standing back, watching, and not helping either side. _Of course…_ Then her eyes fell on Jade who was being swarmed by three black and red masked males. She realized horrified that it was Jade who they were after. She made a step towards her to help but ended up barely dodging the blade heading towards her throat by falling to the ground. She quickly got on her feet ignoring the blood pouring from the cut on her neck, the guy was on her again sending a black boot towards her head. She blocked it by grabbing it and yanked successfully causing the male to lose his balance; the girl then landed on top of him and struggled to keep him down.

She raised her head a little to look towards Jade who had taken out two of the three guys, but her heart quickly plummeted into her stomach. Jade was being held tightly from behind, as she harshly struggled. The one man left was easily holding her with one arm while the other raised and his hand tugged down the half mask revealing his mouth, he whispered something into Jade's ear Tori couldn't make out, but it made her sister cease her struggling. A horrified expression came over the older girl's face. A pain filled scream bounced off the tall trees, and Tori glanced briefly at Andre who had collapsed on the ground, Jade in her frightened state causing him pain subconsciously. It took her by surprise which promptly gave the male underneath her an advantage to flip her over. She closed her eyes and struggled to keep the man's blade from her throat. In seconds she felt his weight leave her chest and she opened her eyes finding Robbie over her and Beck on the ground beside her on top of the masked male who was attacker her his hands wrapped around his neck. Robbie was holding his neck the tattoo on his neck glowing. She had _made_ them help her. "One of you go help, Jade," She ordered harshly holding her bleeding neck. She wouldn't be able to do it, "Help my sister, now." She quickly sat up looking frantically around for Jade, who was gone now along with her male attacker. "One of you go after, Jade!" She yelled hysterically.

No one moved.

Beck squeezed on the man's neck until the man's eyes dulled, the hands clawing at his hands stilled, and the burning of his insides ceased. His tattoo collar stopped its red glowing. He blankly stared down at the man he had just murdered slowly getting to his feet. He wasn't feeling too bad about it recognizing the men's outfits those of bandits.

"Tori!" Cat ran by him and helped Tori up, while quickly shrugging her cloak off and pressing it onto the girl's bleeding neck. Tori pushed her friend's hand away and stalked towards Beck, and landed a surprisingly powerful right hook to his jaw.

The boy stumbled back almost falling. He held his jaw out of surprise and stared at her, honestly surprised by the amount of anger on the girl's face. "That was because I can't hit him." She angrily pointed towards the withering Andre on the ground. "Now, go find my sister!" She angrily jabbed a finger into his chest. "I swear… you _better_ return with her."

Beck took a step back, his eyes never leaving the girl's angry water brown eyes. He then turned and went after the bandits.

(1-5)

Reviews?


	9. Flutter

Alright, let's see. Anyway… pertaining to pairings… I have no idea… I haven't really decided yet. My ideas for this story keep changing and so does idea pairings. Pairings aren't really decided.

Review?

Night was falling fast and there was still no sign of Beck and no sign of Jade. Tori sat in a black leather chair inside her mother's office, with white bandages and gauze around her neck. Trina was besides her glancing at her every few seconds. Tori's eyes remained on the large window behind her mother's desk. They both could hear Mary West behind them pacing.

"Just call him back, Tori." Trina whispered drawing the younger girl's eyes to her. "I bet he's not even trying to find her."

Tori's leg shook anxiously as she frowned at her sister, then she turned in her seat facing her mother. "Why aren't you letting me go out and look for her?" Tori asked ignoring Trina's gasp.

The woman stopped her pacing and faced Tori with an even expression and crossed arms. "One missing daughter is enough." Her tone was as even as her expression. "Besides I already have_ my_ pets that actually listen and are well trained out looking. You'll only get in the way." The woman began her pacing again.

Tori clenched her jaw and glanced towards Trina again as the older girl gave her a bizarre look. The older girl was willing her to be quiet with her eyes. "He'll find her." Tori said with an amount of confidence the girl didn't really feel. "He… He…" Her mind searched for the right words.

"Oh?" The woman questioned sardonically coming to a stop again. "So, you saying your mutt who is ill trained, and he is just waiting to bit you, will save your sister and not return in the morning with some wretched excuse about not finding her?"

"Yes." Tori answered again with false confidence. The girl had no idea if Beck was actually looking for Jade. It was possible that he wasn't.

"Then what are you willing to wager?"

"What?" Tori asked a taken back.

"You seem to believe that your mutt will simply do what is right. No training, no fear installed. He'll save a person he likely hates just because… What are you willing to wager that he will indeed return with your sister?" The woman asked.

Tori glanced towards Trina who also looked at her. Tori thought about it for a while and finally looked back at her mother. "I… uh, if Beck returns with Jade, I can train… my pets anyway I desire."

Her mother raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "sounds good. Now if your pet returns in the morning with his tail in-between his legs without my daughter, you have to train the way I tell you too. No questions, no hesitation." The woman walked towards her youngest girl and held out a slender pale hand. "Deal?"

Tori glanced toward Trina again before looking back at her mother's hand. She took it very slowly, "deal."

(1-5)

Beck is fast, really fast, but it was impossible for him to keep up with bandits who used trees as transportation. He came to a stop, slightly winded as he looked up towards the trees trying to pinpoint which way they went. A scream to his left made his decision on which way to go easy. He took a step forward before hesitating. He could pretend he had no idea which way they had taken Jade. It was risky, deceitful, and dumb, but with the loss of one of the West clan. They would surely be weakened, right? Maybe with them distracted he, Andre, and Robbie could get away.

Shouts tore through the trees, and he made his decision.

It was night when he finally found there camp, and he had lost and found there trail half a dozen times in the last few hours.

Hidden behind a rocky mound, Beck eyed the camp of bandits below him down in a dried out gorge. His still blistered hands balled into fists, as he watched the bandit's actions. The eight men and three women moved about confidently, hardly sparing the tied up Jade – who is a wake and glaring daggers at them, a glance. Beck wondered why he was doing this. His told himself it was because, not coming back with the West heir, would only spell trouble for Robbie, Andre, and himself. Though deep down, he could admit it was for another reason.

It wasn't that he liked Jade… it wasn't that he liked Tori – he honestly disliked them all. No. It was because of the look on Tori's face when her sister had been taken, the look of utter understanding when it became obvious to her that he could truly care less about what happened to her sister. It was like he witnessing a child realizes the world wasn't a very nice world for the very first time.

He had always believed Tori's act was an act, but after that look he realized it wasn't. The girl had truly believed in kindness. It was an odd thing to think he had possible changed that. That he had given her a needed but harsh dose of reality.

The young man gently shook his head and pulled further back behind the mound. He felt he wasn't making much sense. He then peeked back around the mound at the bandits, trying to think of a plan.

He hated bandits. They refused to pick a side and both men and women had equal reign. The idea seemed insane to him.

A minute later after watching them eat a meal around a blazing fire, and laugh and talk loudly. Mostly, jeering at West heir. Eight of the eleven bandits settled in for sleep, while three of them kept watch – spreading out in a circle formation.

Beck was careful to keep an eye out on all three. He moved when they moved, mostly to stay out of sight, and eventually he was directly in front of Jade a few yards away behind another large mound of rocks. He willed the girl to look up, and eventually her head rose and her eyes locked with his briefly. Her face remained unreadable. When she looked at him again he motioned to his left with his head.

She blinked once and a slight movement of her head was the only indication she understood his plan. The boy quickly backed up, and started making his way back out of the gorge quietly, careful to stay out of sight, right as Jade announced loudly her need to use the bathroom.

He hoped this would work. It was his only idea…

Reviews?


	10. Unclear

Please Review

"Alright, you can let go of me now!" Jade yelled, trying to shove the male rebel's hand off her arm. He let her go of her and she whirled around to face him, "And leave."

The man gave her an unimpressed scowl. "Make it quick, girlie." He went to turn around but before he could fully turnaround he crumbled to the ground his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Jade blankly stared at the man before her eyes rose to meet Beck's. "So, you do have the ability to move quietly." She commented dryly.

He frowned. "That's what you're thinking about right now, really?" He let the rock in his hand drop to the ground and shook his head, looking away from Jade and back towards the canyon. "I think it's more important to get out of here before they notice."

Though she wanted too, she couldn't argue with that. Wordlessly, they both moved back into the black surrounding forest, trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the camp.

They moved through the forest blinded by night, unable to clearly see what was in front of them. They both moved with purpose over twigs, rocks, and roots soundlessly. Their only light coming in sparse in-between doses of moonlight breaking though the thick leaves on the trees.

"I don't get a thank you?" The male asked lightly, a few paces ahead of her.

Her eyes narrowed at his outline before her. "Why would I thank you for something you had to do?" Her ears twitched at a noise behind her, "And shut up."

"They're many yards behind us." The boy told her. "Watch out for that log."

"I see the fucking log." She gritted out and stepped over a fallen tree.

"I was being helpful." He commented. "Civil… but I forgot you don't understand that."

"You do _mutt_?"

Beck was quiet and didn't answer. It would be better, he realized if he were to keep his thoughts to himself. They moved on.

Then, Beck turned around suddenly and Jade bumped into him. Before the girl could yell at him he was pushing her into a tree nearby, just as a pack of projectiles zipped through the air, hitting trees with loud thuds.

"I thought you said they were yards away!" Jade hissed into his face, which was right in front of her.

Beck simply removed his hands from her shoulders and gripped her wrist and dashed to their left, as shouts sounded and leaves rustled. They ran. The group of rebels in pursuit, they eventually came to a stop, Beck forcing her to hide behind a clump of bushes with him.

It wasn't long before they heard foot falls.

"Which way did they go?" One of them asked.

"Oh, they're around here for sure," Another man said.

Beck slid the only dagger he had out of his belt. There were only two of them; he watched them through the gap in the bush. One was tall, the other shorter and carrying an oil lamp.

"I think they're hiding." The tall one commented. "The girl and her faithful mutt are hiding." The man shouted, speaking directly to them. "Could you imagine Hector, being a _pet?_" He laughed and Hector laughed with him. "Though I wouldn't mind being Jade West's pet I guess…" The man said lightly. "My dad said very nice things about her." He laughed. "Oh yeah speaking of my father, Ms. West, he misses you a lot. Had us come out and get you just because he missed you, how long has it been?"

Beck glanced toward Jade, though it was hard to see her, her troubled eyes shone brightly. He frowned.

"So as you can see Mr. Pet, we aren't going to let her go that easily. I am also fairly certain it wasn't your choice to save her. So, if you could give her up nicely we may be able to discuss with you our proven way to do away with the tattooed collar." The man said.

Beck wondered was that true. If so…He glanced towards Jade who was looking at him, her face indifferent. He could tell she thought he was going to take the offer.

"What will it be, Mr. Pet?"

Beck thought about it for a few seconds. Then, he motioned for Jade to be quiet as he backed up, staying low, he carefully moved around.

Jade watched him go, wondering why he hadn't given up their position. Yes, what the man had said about having a way to remove the tattoo was likely a lie, but Beck would have no way of being aware of that. He could take the chance. Honestly, she would have if she were him.

A twig snapped on the other side of the men and they both turned around to face it. Then, from the other side a rock sailed through the air, hitting its mark – the lantern. The fluid inside coated the man and the fire caught him and soon man was completely covered in flames.

It was an awful sight and his wails of pain and anguish filled the night. They all watched him burn and run around in circles – Jade, Beck, and the man's partner, who had backed away from the man once he had caught fire. They watched in an odd sense of amazement as the man wailed and his body burned, before falling to the ground completely still, but his body continued to burn.

The man seemed to come out of his daze and shrug his cloak off throwing it over the man before the woods also caught fire.

Beck, who was hidden, snapped out of his trance as well and darted over to a stunned Jade, and took hold of her arm and began running with her once again. The loud shouts of the other rebels finally arriving already reached their ears.

An hour later they both were moving through a slow moving part of the West River, the black sky had begun to lighten. They had yet to speak to one another.

Jade frowned at the back of Beck's head, once they were on the other side. He began rolling down his pants legs and putting his boots back on. She was confused. He honestly didn't have to save her.

She licked her lips, tugging her cloak hood over her head. "Thanks," she managed to say with difficulty.

He glanced back at her. "I thought you didn't thank people for things they had to do?" He asked lightly. "You don't think I would really fall for his claim to have a way to remove this right?" He motioned towards his neck.

She made a face but it was hidden under her hood. "Let's go."

(GW)

Tori paced back and forth in front of the narrow road which led from the woods. The most likely rout Beck would take if he was to return. She was nervous and hadn't gotten any sleep last night. The girl came to a stop and peered down the hill again, running a sweaty hand through her hair. She glanced towards the very steadily rising sun and swallowed.

"He'll come back… with your sister." She glanced behind her at Andre and Robbie, who were watching her. She frowned at them.

"How are you so sure?" The girl asked Robbie who had spoken.

"That's the type of person he is, if he gives his word, he will keep his word." Robbie told her glancing at Andre.

"Only, Beck didn't give his word." Tori said quietly. She turns back to the narrow path, her eyes widening upon seeing figures heading up. "Jade!" The girl screamed darting towards her sister, throwing her arms around her tightly.

"Oh" Jade groaned patting her sister's back lightly. "Tori…" Jade mumbled.

"Yes?" Tori sniffed loudly, not letting go.

"You're crushing me, let go."

Tori quickly let go, backing up wiping tears from her eyes. "You're alright?"

"Yeah" Jade answered and glanced towards Beck who was looking around them.

Please Review


	11. A

**Reviews?**

**Thisway…**

I'm not actually sure if this is alright but this isn't an actual update but an Author's note.

I will be updating Gender Wars as soon as I get over this Writers block and I have a story helping with that called Gender Wars Chapter Betrayal. It's a type of prequel to the original and follows Jade 'Mary' West, original Jade's mother and Beck I, who is Beck's father. It answers questions some folks have about the world and also shows how the West family and Beck's is entwined.

A few questions some might have concerns Jade 'Mary's name. In the West family it is tradition to name the first born daughter Jade.

Anyway, Jade Mary looks like original Gender Wars Jade and Beck I looks like Beck. A lot of things are very similar when it comes to these two pairs of parent and Child besides looks, but also mannerisms. Let's hope they don't end up sharing similar fates…

Give it a try.

I apologize again for this not being a real update.

**Thisway**

**Reviews?**


End file.
